


Getting it Together

by FanGirlyGlee



Series: Who We Are and Who We Love [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-20 19:32:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlyGlee/pseuds/FanGirlyGlee
Summary: How do Ray and Mick form a relationship that works for them? Fair warning:  I'm not a therapist, but I've seen a few.





	1. Neutral Ground

Ray knocked on Mick's door and waited for the gruff “Huh” that indicated he was allowed to enter. Mick had his typewriter out, but turned a stack of papers face down as Ray approached.

“You gonna let me read that someday?” Ray asked hopefully.

“Someday. Whatcha need?”

Ray shoved his hands in his pockets and looked around the room a bit.  “I was wondering if you had time to talk.”

“About?”

“You know, stuff.” The corners of Mick's mouth turned up slightly.

“This kinda stuff?” He gestured toward a stack of books on the edge of the desk: S&M 101, The Loving Dominant, and Screw the Roses, Send me the Thorns.

“Yeah.  You said it would be okay if I asked some questions once things settled down.”

“Are you gonna stand there looking awkward or...” Mick and gave Ray a pointed look.

“Oh yeah, sorry.” Ray got down on his knees, then sat back on his calves with his hands resting on his thighs.

“Now we can talk about _stuff_ ,” Mick confirmed. “You can see I'm doing my homework. What about you? Appointment made?”

“Yup. We can take the jump ship at some point. I've also started taking a low dose of the anti-depressant Gideon recommended. Might not need it for long, but she thinks it could help me combat the negative self-talk.”

“Glad you asked her. She's somethin' else, our ship.”

“I like hugging a lot,” Ray blurted out. “And kissing. Is that going to be a problem?”

Mick's brow furrowed. “You think I throw bags over people's heads before I screw 'em?”

“No, of course not. I guess that was a bit insulting.”

“Just a little.”

“Apologies.”

“Accepted. Though, I gotta tell you somethin' up front. I don't want sex as much as I used to. And then even if I want to do it sometimes I _can't_. It's leftover Time Pig crap and Gideon hasn't figured out how to fix it yet. There's days I just ain't in the mood, but you should always find me if you need me cuz we can figure something out.”

“Thank you for telling me. I can only imagine how difficult that must be for you. Oh, I filled out the checklist you gave me.” Ray pulled the folded sheets from his back pocket and handed them to Mick.

“Good.” Mick's tone made Ray shiver. It had been stimulating, going through the pages of what he liked, what he might want to try, and what was definitely off the table. The possibility of being intimate with someone again was both exciting and scary.

“You know, if we're gonna do this, we should find some place to do it that ain’t my room. I need this space for me and my issues.”

Ray smiled. “I had the same idea.”

xxx

They had Gideon fabricate the construction materials necessary to wall off a portion of Ray’s lab. It wasn't huge, but there was room for a couch, a beer/water fridge, and a mat for Ray to kneel on. They lined the walls with sound-dampening material, and put a lock on the door. Ray offered to make a nice sign, but Mick preferred the metal placard he’d picked up somewhere that said “Fire Hazard”. Sara was the first to express concern. “You guys aren’t really doing anything flammable in there are you?”

Mick muttered something about generating heat while Ray reassured their captain. “Not flammable. Mostly light sensitive. And um.” He faltered as it was clear Sara already didn't believe a word he was saying. “Look, the room is for me. I’ve been talking to a therapist and I need someplace separate from where I work or sleep that's private . Mick is helping me.”

Sara looked concerned. “Are you doing all right, Ray?” She looked from the brains of her operation to the muscle, questioning both silently.

“I’m doing better,” Ray replied honestly. “I have some stuff to figure out.”

“l I appreciate you telling me. You know if you need anything you only have to ask.” He smiled and gave her a big hug before leaving the room.

Sara gave Mick a look that made him laugh. “Get used to it,” he advised. “The hugger is back.”

“What’s your deal? You his emotional support ape?”

“Funny.  He was bad off, Boss. Almost lost him and he woulda never stopped smiling.”

“Good thing he has a partner, then.”

“Good thing.”

xxx

Ray had been in contact with his counselor before their first appointment. He hadn't told Mick much, just that he liked her and felt comfortable talking to her. Now they were in an elevator going to the tenth floor of a building full of smoked glass and floors so clean that Mick felt like he was leaving smudges everywhere. He remained wary of shrinks, but wasn't going to back away from his vow to help Ray however he could. They paused outside the office of Dr. Julia Sharpe. “Okay so this is Julia, Doctor Sharpe's office, obviously. She's, um, a sex therapist.”

Mick rolled his eyes. “Great, so instead of talking about my feelings she’s gonna want to talk about my dick. That’s awesome. I swear if she has anatomically correct puppets I'm outta here.”

“You don’t have to talk to her at all if you don’t want to,” Ray promised. “She's very open about being in the lifestyle herself so we won't have to explain everything.”

“What’s our fake background?”

Ray smiled broadly. “We work for an international non-profit organization. We travel all the time, often to less places that are less than safe. We’ve been working together for a few years, but only recently became close.”

“Do-gooders. Got it.”

They entered the office and was greeted by a short woman wearing thick glasses. To Mick's surprise, she came from behind her desk and gave Ray a big hug. “I’m so happy to finally meet you,” she said with genuine enthusiasm. Ray gave her his typical _aw shucks_ face. Then she turned to shake Mick’s hand. “Glad to meet you too, Mick. I’m Julia. Ray’s told me a lot about you- all of it good.” She motioned for them to sit. Mick positioned himself furthest from Julia, and Ray sat right next to him. It was strange being so cozy in front of someone else. Julia pulled up a chair and looked at them like they were a couple of pals who just stopped by to chat.

Mick elbowed Ray, urging him to start talking. “Sooooo, we’re here because I need some help working through some stuff.  Wow this is much harder in person.”

“It's all right, Ray. You already provided information on your romantic and sexual history; how it played into the development of a negative self image, impacting yours self-esteem to the point where you believed you didn’t deserve to experience pleasure.”

Ray seemed relieved.  "Yeah that.”

“And where you started thinkin’ you deserved to get beat because you were a bad person,” Mick added. “Which is bullshit.”

Julia raised an eyebrow. Mick twitched and glanced at Ray. “Sorry. Was I supposed to lie to her about that?”

“Goodness! Well, Ray warned me you were blunt. To answer your question, no. I do not want you to lie to me.”

Mick gave her a curt nod. “Good, cuz he needs to get better. I'm learning to be a dom or whatever. Not sure I can give him _everything_ he needs though.”

Ray wrapped his fingers around Mick’s wrist, just above where the edges of the glove met the cuff of his jacket, and rubbed the exposed skin there gently. “Mick has a medical condition,” Ray explained. “It doesn't matter to me. If we never have sex I’ll be fine.” Mick snorted in disbelief.

“You're say that now, but forcing yourself to be celi-celibr—not fuck - was what got us here.”

“Your concern for Ray is evident,” Julia interjected. “You’re worried that he will deny his desire out of respect for you. You want him to be happy.”

“Yeah.”

Julia addressed Ray again. “Let’s take a step back. Ray, did you watch the videos I sent? How did they make you feel?”

There it was; classic shrink stuff. Ray’s cheeks pinked slightly. “Turned on. And then I felt embarrassed for the people in them. Though I guess they didn’t care if someone watched them since it was pretty clear they were filming themselves. And then I thought about Mick watching me do that and I got more excited even though that would be kinda dirty.”

“I noticed you used that word frequently in our correspondence. Did someone at some point call you dirty or make you feel that self-love is wrong?”

Ray's brow furrowed. “Not that I can recall.”

“Did you try touching yourself while looking in the mirror, as I suggested?” Julia asked.

“Oh no, I couldn’t look at myself doing that.” Ray was adamant.

“Why not? Your bod is amazing,” Mick interrupted and then coughed nervously.

Ray seemed confused by the compliment. “I _used_ to be proud of the way I looked. I was kind of a show off. But I stopped. I think it was after all my romantic relationships started failing.”

“The loss of your fiancee is not a failure on your part, Ray.” Julia chastised him gently. “Nor have you ever _caused_ anyone you loved to love someone else.”

Ray persisted. “I just wanted to be better. I didn't think anyone could want me until I was good enough.”

“Self-improvement is a worthwhile effort, but you do know there was nothing wrong with you to begin with?” Julia was smiling, but Mick was agitated.

“I keep tellin' him that. Don't know how to make him see it. ”

Julia chuckled and pointed toward their hands, now firmly clasped together. “I think you’re doing a pretty good job right there, Mick.”

Ray agreed.  “Without Mick I'd still be lost. We agreed that spending more time together is good for both of us, and we're going slow, which feels right. I like when he lets me kneel beside him, even if when he's busy. It reminds me that someone wants me near. Some of the time I actually feel like my old self. And sometimes I feel new, and I'm frightened, but also happy because I get to be new with Mick.”

“You’ll get there, Ray,” Julia assured him. “You’re recognizing your own cognitive dissonance. I'm pleased to hear you aren't toughing it out when things are difficult. Your sexual self is reawakening, and to that end I’m going to assign you some exercises.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Different Kind of Therapy

Ray eyed at the full length mirror and tried to ignore the knot that had been in his stomach ever since he read the description of this particular body image exercise. He took a deep breath before dropping the towel from around his waist. He tried focusing on the wooden frame surrounding the mirror, but Mick stepped up behind him and angled his head downward. It was touching to see the other man wearing his glasses so he could refer to Julia's notes. “Tell me what you see.”

Ray's fingertips brushed against the touches of gray at his temples. “Getting old,” he said first. He put a hand on his stomach. “Weak.” He poked at the left side of his chest. “Breaks easily.” He pushed the heel of his left hand into the flesh covering his twice-broken leg. “Damaged.” Finally he gestured in a circular motion in front of his genitals. “Hairy and weird.”

Mick stopped him. “Explain.”

“I barely have any chest hair and down below it's out of control. Then there's that weird bump in the thing.”

“Use the word, Ray.”

“Penis.” Ray made a face like he'd said a bad word. Mick frowned.

“It's always been there, right? And it has never caused a problem?

“Yes. No.”

“Then it's just fine. You can always trim back the forest, or remove it completely if you want to, but you gotta commit to it cuz if you think it looks weird now wait till you got stubble on your nuts. Now let me tell you what I see. First, you're hot. You have super sexy legs and gorgeous ass. You're not weak. You've gone up against super villains with your fists and dinosaurs with - what a stick? You're a solid piece of work. Plus I would lick whipped cream of your chest in a heartbeat.”

Ray chuckled. “Are you ever not hungry?”

“Ugh, I'm still digesting that oat gunk you made me eat for breakfast. Probably gonna sit in my gut for another couple hours and then I'll need some reading time. Okay my turn.”

“You don't have to. You're already doing so much.”

“Don't talk me out of being helpful.” They traded places so that Mick stood in front of the mirror with Ray behind him. “Okay let's start with the obvious – scarred.” He picked up his flaccid penis and let it flop down. “Useless. My knees are going to shit too. Don't even know what color my hair would grow in these days but apparently I'm gonna find out when it starts coming out my ears. In short, I'm fallin' apart.” Ray rested his chin on Mick's shoulder and contemplated their combined reflections.

“Your scars tell your story.” Ray's fingers ghosted over healed bullet and stab wounds. “They say you survived. You're definitely built to last. And it doesn't matter if some parts aren't working as well as they used to. Your body is not useless because you always make me feel better when you hold me against you.”

“Is that why you're pushing rope on my ass?”

Ray flinched. “I didn't mean to.”

“S'fine with me. Like when you dry hump me first thing in the morning."  
  


“I don't do that, do I?”  Ray was mortified. 

“Sometimes, before you totally wake up. I said it's fine. I know what I'm in for when I stay the night.”

“If it's a problem you can leave once I fall asleep.  That way you wouldn't have to worry about running into anybody in the hall. Nobody's said anything have they?”

Mick turned and kissed Ray on the forehead. “Nobody's said anything and I don't give a damn if they do.”

xxx

To say that Ray was nervous about the next exercise was an understatement. He knew what he needed to do, and was mostly looking forward to it. Still, there was the voice of nagging doubt in the back of his mind. But it was shushed by another voice, growing stronger all the time, to trust himself – and Mick. He knew Mick would never hurt him or make fun of him. The fact that he hadn't run screaming when faced with the full list of Ray's issues was proof of his commitment. Mick was sitting on the couch in their shared space wearing the shirt and sarong he had sported in Aruba. Ray liked the how relaxed he looked in it, it was loose enough to allow skin-to-skin contact. At Mick’s request, Ray was wearing a white t-shirt and plain white underpants. For some reason it made him feel more vulnerable than being naked.

“Sit back and relax.”

“Did Julia send the video?”

“Nope, she let me pick.”

“How are you feeling?” Ray inquired.

“I'm feeling like you should focus on you, which is the point of this.” Mick pulled up a chair and propped his feet up so Ray could lay his head against Mick's chest and pull his legs up sideways on the couch.

“Did you watch it already?” 

“Yup. Know where to find all the good parts.”

The video featured a woman and two men. One of the men seemed quite happy to use his mouth for the enjoyment of either partner. Mick ran his bared hands over Ray's arms. “Think you might like that someday, baby?”

Ray was absurdly pleased when Mick called him pet names.  He wasn't sure how deliberate it was, but it always put him at ease. “Dunno. See how he's holding so still? You have to stay calm when someone's sitting on your face.  The first time I panicked and dumped Geneava on the floor.”

“Thanks for the tip, sex nerd. Start touching your legs. Hands away from your crotch.”

Ray's hands roamed absentmindedly over his thighs.  “Why'd you have me wear this stuff, Mick? You said you were okay with my new underwear.”

Mick kissed the top of Ray's head. “The lacy stuff's fine. You can wear 'em to bed later. These are kinda for me. I mean white's all virginal and it represents starting over blah blah. Truth is, the first time I got a boner over another guy he was wearing white BVDs. Was just goofin' around, wrestling with one of my foster brothers and before I knew it I'd popped a tent. And before you start overthinking, I'm not picturin' him in your place. Can't even remember what he looked like. I wanna touch you and make _you_ feel good.”

Ray quivered as Mick rubbed his nipples slowly through the soft, clean-smelling, cotton. Without thinking, he started to pinch at his abdomen. Mick made a disapproving sound. “Quit tryin' to make yer dick go down.”

“Sorry. Bad habit.”

On screen, the camera started focusing on the exploration of one man's anus. Ray pushed his face into Mick's chest.

“Suggest you take a good look. Gonna get be explorin' that area thoroughly one of these days.”

Ray huffed softly. Mick wasn't letting up on his very sensitive nipples. The underpants were getting tight. “Please,” he whispered. “Can I take it out?”

“Nah, leave it. I like the view.” Ray reminded himself that he often found images of men with bulges straining against the confines of clothing more erotic than nudity. It didn't seem real that Mick was now eyeing him with similar interest, but Mick wouldn't lie. Ray watched as one of the men penetrated the other. His pulse quickened and he closed his eyes, trying to banish the bad memory.

Mick's voice brought him back to the present. “Get it out through the flap, but that's all.” Ray did as he was told and quickly shoved his hands behind his back to keep them out of the way. Mick pulled up the edge of Ray's t-shirt and laid a warm hand on his belly. “That's a hungry cock you got there, boy.”

Ray didn't want to look at himself. He couldn't escape Mick or the video. The woman sat astride one of the men while taking the other in her mouth. Mick turned up the volume so the sound of bodies slapping together and deep moans filled the room. Ray was breathing hard and rubbing his feet together to distract himself from the throbbing of his neglected erection.

“Now run your index finger over the slit.” Ray did as instructed, coating his fingertip with pre-ejaculatory fluid. Mick grabbed Ray's hand and took the finger into his own mouth. Ray groaned and touched the swollen tip again. “Now you,” Mick ordered. When Ray hesitated, Mick captured his right nipple between thumb and forefinger and squeezed so hard Ray cried out. He obeyed. It wasn't awful.

“Stroke it, Ray, slowly.” He wrapped his trembling fingers around his shaft. It felt so good.  He wondered how he could ever have thought it was wrong. Ray looked up briefly, met Mick's intense gaze, and immediately turned away again. “Yeah, I'm watching ya. Hottest thing I've seen in awhile. Keep goin'. Wanna you to finish it.” He pulled up the edge of Ray's t-shirt. “Gonna watch you come all over yourself, boy.” It didn't take long before Ray's hips bucked and he was spurting all over his hand and stomach. He felt out of control and wonderfully free. Unfortunately that bliss was quickly followed by sticky shame. He started looking for something to clean up with. Mick handed him a cloth and rubbed his back comfortingly. “You did good.”

“I-I shouldn't,” Ray said haltingly. “I don't...”

“Stop.” Mick's voice remained low and even. “Get on your knees and do your affirmations.”

Ray rolled onto the floor and put his head on Mick's knee. “Okay...okay...uh my body is not all that I am, but I respect my body's needs and desires. I am a sexual being. I am allowed to experience pleasure and give pleasure freely.”

“There ain't nothin' wrong with you,” Mick added.

“That's a double negative.”

“Say it.”

“There ain't nothing – isn't anything – wrong with me.” He inhaled deeply, held the breath, and then let it out. “Can I stay down here a little bit?”

“Sure.”

“You never said what should I call you when we're like this.”

“My name's Mick.”

“Obviously, but you like Sir or Master?”

“Don't need titles. My name's fine. I mean, if you wanted to you could maybe cawmfddy.” Mick mumbled, and his voice dropped off so that Ray didn't make out what he'd said.

“What's that?”

Mick repeated himself softly. “If you wanted, you could call me Daddy.”

Ray's lip quivered and he felt light-headed. In his mind's eye he could see himself: a gangly teen discovering something fundamental about himself from a discarded magazine;  becoming a man who found joy in giving of himself, but still searching for a vital connection.  Mick had said they were partners, and that he would help Ray, but this meant Mick really wanted him - wanted to be _his_ Daddy. “Oh, you... you would? I've been waiting so long.” He wiped his eyes, trying to stop the flow of happy tears.

Mick pulled Ray into his arms. “C'mere,” he said softly. He patted Ray's hair and spoke gently to him. “S'okay, sweetheart. Gonna take care of you; help you put yourself back together again. You're a good man, Ray Palmer. And if it makes you happy, you can be my boy.” Ray hugged him so tightly that neither of them could breath. “Thank you, Daddy. Thank you so much.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I have no professional psychological qualifications. So I Googled some stuff and worked it around my depiction of fictional characters boning each other.


	3. Frustrated to Say the Least

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to talk about butts 'n stuff.

Ray knew he'd been agitated since the jump ship landed. “What's with you, ants in the pants?” Mick asked on the way to Dr. Sharpe's office.

“I'm not sure,” Ray claimed. “I think I've made progress. I suppose I'm a bit concerned about what I'll have to do next.”

Julia was pleased to hear that Ray was not only able to look at himself naked, but could touch himself, or let Mick touch him, without thinking something awful would happen because of it.  She steepled her fingers and her expression became serious. “I think it's time to approach the delicate subject of anal sex.” Mick began to stare at the ceiling as Ray hugged a couch cushion. She let out a bemused sigh. “Really, you two? You're acting like I've said you have to draw me a picture.”

“I'd actually prefer that,” Ray joked.

“I would also prefer that Ray do that,” Mick explained. “He's very artistic.”

“Mick,” Julia chided. “I was hoping you'd be mature about this.”

He let out a puff of air. “Why?” He glanced at Ray, who was was looking less jovial; more pale. “Uh, okay, yeah I've done it a bunch. So what?”

“With guys?” Ray pried, not making eye contact.

“And chicks. Look, I'm not the butt whisperer, but I know how to make it good.”

“Have you ever been penetrated?” Julia asked him pointedly. Mick rolled his shoulders and sat up straight, cracking his back as he did so.

“Coupla times. Was somebody's birthday.”

“Somebody?” Ray looked so damn scared.

“Kip – my boyfriend. Was a long time ago. Ain't ready to talk about him yet.”

Ray found the courage to speak up. “Okay, well then, I topped with one man a handful of times. I did it with my ex, Kendra. I liked it. I've bottomed twice...well one and a half really. The second time I had to stop because it was so painful; worse than the first time.”

Mick's lips were pressed together to form a thin line. “Who hurt you?” he demanded to know.

Ray waved his hands. “They didn't mean to. The first time, well I didn't tell him it was my first time. I didn't want to admit how inexperienced I was. I figured that's how guys have sex with each other, and I'm a guy, so why would it be difficult?”

“And the second time?” Julia prompted.

“It was after the death of a friend – our friend and colleague, Martin. I was angry at myself for not being able to help him. I wanted someone to use me because I felt worthless so I got drunk. Really I don't remember much except that it was too big and I couldn't take it.”

Anger and regret seized Mick's heart and slowly squeezed. “That was a bad time,” he croaked with a clenched jaw. “I didn't know how bad for you.”

Ray sniffed and took Mick's hand. He laid his cheek against the gloved palm. “I let Gideon fix me up that time.”

“Gideon?” Julia was lost.

“Our medic,” Ray explained. “Like I said, it was too big.”

“Ah, I see. Ray, does anal play appeal to you at all?”

“Yes. I wouldn't have tried it otherwise. I mean, I know porn isn't necessarily representative of the kind of sex people have when they're not in front of cameras, but it looks as fun as any other type of sex. I suppose it must feel good for those people otherwise why would they do it? I just don't know why it doesn't feel good for me.”

“No one has like every type of sex, Ray. Some men, whatever their sexual orientation, don't enjoy anal sex. Despite the lack of a prostate, some women like it very much. Do you ever penetrate yourself with toys, or your fingers, when you're masturbating?”

“Oh, I don't use toys.”

“Wait, what?” Mick was confused. “Ever or lately?”

“For most of my life rarely and then I threw the few I had when I made up my rules. They always felt so fake. I didn't like the hard plastic or weird disembodied parts.”

Julia made some notes. “I see. Well then, I think you have some shopping to do.”

“Why?” Ray started chewing his bottom lip.

“Cuz they feel great,” Mick blurted. He cleared his throat. “Good ones, anyway. Plus it's different when you play with 'em with someone.”

Julia “That's what I was thinking, Mick. Ray, again, if it turns out that you don't like toys or having your anus touched that's what's normal for you. However, since you are on a journey of self rediscovery maybe you should take this opportunity to start over and give some things a second chance. As always, go at a pace that feels comfortable for you.”

When their session wound down Mick asked to speak to Julia privately for a few minutes.

When he was done, Ray was apologetic. “Sorry we had to talk about that.”

“With an ass like yours it was only a matter of time,” Mick proclaimed. “Hypnotizes everybody.”

“Stop it. It does not.”

“What's that, Ray's butt, get you fun toys that melt Ray's brain? I hear and obey.”

“Which one of us is crazy again?”

“Pff like it matters.”

“What did you want to talk to her about?”

“Just needed her to understand my point of view. She does. It's all good.”

xxx

Mick felt  _ off. _ Two beers for breakfast usually got him nicely settled and ready to face the day. This morning he felt as if he wanted something more, but couldn't put his finger on what  _ it _ was. He tried reading  The Island of Doctor Moreau , but kept losing his place. Hitting the bag a little got his heart rate up and let him think clearly enough to get a couple new ideas for Buck's new adventure. In wasn't until he showered that Mick realized what his body was trying to tell him. He took a chance on his last little blue pill and waited until after lunch to go looking for Ray. Mick would never admit it, but he enjoyed sneaking a peek at the boy scout from time to time. Singing quietly to himself as he zeroed in on a solution to his latest technical problem Ray looked every bit like the sharp, confident man that Mick cared for and planned to take to bed. 

“Hey,” was all he said as he nudged Ray's heel with the toe of his boot. Ray set down whatever he was working and turned just in time to be encircled by Mick's bare arms.

“Gideon, door,” he murmured before capturing Ray's lips for a kiss. The scientist wound his long arms around Mick's neck and pulled him close. They stood, toe to toe, for several minutes just enjoying each other's touch. “Told ya kissin' wasn't an issue,” he teased as he hooked his fingers into Ray's belt loops and tugged him closer.

“Ha! Guess not. What brought this on?”

“I gotta have a reason?”

Ray's lips curved into a tiny smile. “No. Just...”

“You usually find me not the other way around,” Mick finished Ray's unspoken thought. “No reason to wait if the mood strikes.”

“Mmm, I like it when you're in the mood. You want to go to our place?” Ray tilted his head toward their faux lab. Mick ran a thumb over Ray's chin.

“Nah. Let's go to yours. Need a real bed where you can stretch out and I can kiss you all over.” Ray's full-body shiver was the answer he'd been hoping for.

“You might have to let me go then.” Mick kissed him deeply. It was heated and just too good to stop. He backed them up against the closest table and ground his hips against Ray's. Ray gasped when he felt Mick's hardness rub against his own. “Oh!” he exclaimed, then hooked one leg around the back of Mick's thighs. They struggled to remain upright while they devoured each other's mouths. Ray reached for Mick's belt, which was good because he had to use it to keep the other man from falling to the floor when his knees buckled and eyes rolled back into his head. “Mick!”

Gideon broke in. “Mister Rory, your blood pressure is dangerously low. Come to the med bay immediately.”

Ray got Mick's arm around his shoulders and helped him trudge to the medbay. Once there, Gideon assured him that Mick would be fine. He paced nervously until Mick was fully conscious again.

“Welcome back. You scared me.”

Mick grimaced. “Stupid,” he spat. “Can't have one damn day where my body's not screwed up.”

“It was nice while...”

“Don't! Please don't.” Mick banged his head against the back of the chair; grinding his teeth.

“It would seem that the current regimen is not going to work, Mister Rory,” Gideon surmised. “My apologies.”

“I'm sorry,” Ray said quietly. “You must feel...”

“Don't tell me how I feel!” Mick wanted to stomp off and be humiliated somewhere out sight but was pretty sure he'd fall if he tried to move.

Ray persisted. “I was going to say frustrated. I wish there was something I could do. Maybe we could talk to Caitlyn.”

“Hell no! Don't need the Flash knowin' I can't - I'm already a fuckin' joke to those people!” Ray remained silent while Mick vented. “Took me hours to figure out I was, ya know, feelin' into it, been so damn long since that happened. Wanted to show you how much – and don't say you know.”

“I know that you know that I know,” Ray replied, trying to lighten the mood.

“Ughhhhh.” Mick still wanted to kick things, but momentum was lost. Ray stepped in and chanced brushing his fingertips over the older man's exposed collarbone.

“Caitlyn wouldn't betray your confidence. She's really good at this stuff. Not that Gideon isn't, but a fresh set of eyes couldn't hurt.”

Mick shook his head. “Can't be an experiment anymore. Haircut, I know you don't wanna talk about it, but I can't do this.” He reached out, capturing Ray's wrist as he tried to head off the inevitable anxious babble. “Not _this_ this. But you need someone. You shouldn't have to wait.”

“I'll wait as long as it takes,” Ray stated firmly. “Mick, think back to those body scans you saw a few months ago. Where would I be now if you hadn't stopped me?

“Don't like to think about that.”

“Neither do I,” Ray stated emphatically. “I only brought it up to tell you that I haven't felt like I needed pain to cope for weeks now. When I wake up in the morning I don't immediately hate myself. I know the medication is helping, but so are you. I get to be me when I'm with you. I want _you_. I find the thought of another man touching me repugnant.” Ray pulled Mick's hand his chest.

“That means gross, right?”

“Pretty much.”

“What you were with a woman, like when you lived in California?”

“I don't know. Where would we find someone willing to work with us? Not to mention we'd have to worry about cooties and other icky girl stuff.” Mick yanked his hand free.

“Get back to work, Haircut. I'm gonna fall asleep here in a minute anyway.”

“You'll find me later?”

“Yeah.”

xxx

Once Mick recovered he knocked on Zari's door. “Need a favor, Miss Bris.”

“Miss who?” Zari looked both annoyed and confused. Mick thought it suited her.

“You know Miss Bris cuz you got the amulet like the mouse in Secret of NIMH.”

“Yeah, unlike Nate and Ray I haven't seen every movie ever. Did you need something, or just stop by to be

“You're sassy tonight.  Don't like it. Can you use your hacker magic to find someone in 2018 based only on a first name and the state they were in 'bout twenty years before?” Mick made sure he sounded doubtful.

“Maybe. What's in it for me?”

“I'll move your house, er, maybe let you read the revised epilogue when I finish it.”

Zari's eyes lit up. “What's the name?”

“Geneava.”

 

 


	4. What we have here is an attempt to communicate

The Legends basked in the glow of another mission completed with screw ups that could only improve history. At least that's what Nate kept telling them. He clapped Ray's shoulder. “Way to turn on the charm. I didn't think that secretary was ever going to give us the address. I shouldn't have doubted the Palmer mojo.” Ray was bashful.

“I just complimented her necklace. Most women her age would go for pearls, but the cameo was a nice individual touch. Erm, people in her position are used to being invisible. A little attention goes a long way. Are you sure I wasn't too patronizing?”

Sara laughed. “You did good, Ray. We all did. Even Rory's sexism was historically appropriate.”

“Like you've never called someone 'Toots,” Mick grumbled while passing around beers.

“You are literally the only person I have heard use that term,” Zari teased.

“I'm bringin' it back. Perfectly good name for a chick.” He took the slaps on his upper arms in stride and then retreated to his room.

 

Ray came to find him later. “Hey, this morning you said you wanted to talk to me?”

Mick put down his book and put on his poker face. “II know you don't wanna hear it, but I'm gonna keep saying it. We need to consider some new options.”

“Mick, I was serious. I don't want anyone else. There's nothing to discuss.”

“Be practical, Ray. The last treatment was a bust. No point in you waitin' around for me to be fixed.”

Ray's face scrunched up and the vein across the bridge of his nose throbbed. “Why do you think this relationship depends on your dick?” It sounded less to Mick like a question and more of a challenge that caused him to retreat into an emotional corner.

“Look, I know what I bring to the party.”

Ray bit his tongue and counted, out loud, to five before he speaking. “I've been pouring out my deepest hopes and fears to you for months now and I **refuse** to believe that you've entirely missed the point. I saw your face today when I was flirting for the sake of the mission. I could see it made you uncomfortable. Maybe you think I'm gonna meet some woman and just pick up where I left off with Kendra. Please listen to me. The dreams I had – that vision I had of myself – they're gone. I don't want that anymore.” Ray gestured to the two of them and their surroundings. “I want this life, and I want to live it with you. I'm worrying less every day about how and where it ends.”

Mick heard what Ray was saying, and comprehended it on some level. He wanted this life too. Spending it with Ray, even for a little while, had been amazing. He didn't dare hope they could go further. Unexpectedly, memory summoned the image of Kip, bloodied and motionless on the cell block's faded tile floor. For a fleeting moment Mick thought he might be able tell Ray everything; his own hopes and fears. Then Ray reached out to touch him, asking, “Why won't you let me love you?”

Mick gave in to the overwhelming urge to push away anything that might bruise his fragile heart. “You _think_ you love me, Haircut. Maybe there's a reason you never fell for a guy before, and you don't like having your ass touched. Maybe you're not really that into dudes.”

Ray's eyes grew wide. He turned abruptly and punched the nearest wall. **Bam-bam-bam!** Mick stared. He'd never seen the boy scout so angry. Fists clenched, Ray spoke quietly and deliberately. “You don't get to tell me what I feel isn't real. When you're done being a self-pitying asshole you know where to find me.”

 

Ray needed space and Mick needed more than a few more beers before he could even attempt to dig himself out of the hole where he'd tried to hide. Thankfully there was work to be done. A short amount of time-fuckery later Mick came to find Ray in their space kneeling on the floor. He was clothed and folding his arms behind his back. “How long you been here?”

“Little over an hour.” Ray's voice was hoarse. Mick helped him up and got him a bottle of water from the cooler.

“You hurt?”

“No, just stiff. I didn't do anything to myself. I needed to think.” Ray accepted comforting touches and laid his head on Mick's shoulder.

“I told you to find me if it was bad. Doesn't matter what goes on out there. You need me here you get me. That was the agreement.”

“I figured all couples have arguments, and then I worried that you don't think we're a couple. Like I'm a project or something.”

Mick squirmed in his seat. “Look, that wasn't right – sayin' maybe you weren't really bi. That was probably a little bit of projection.”

“Gee Doctor Rory, really? I'm trying to understand where you're coming from, but since I don't know a whole lot about your past it's not easy. I wish you felt like you could tell me.”

Mick sighed deeply and decided it wouldn't kill him to try to talk. “His name was Kip.”

“Huh?”

Mick nodded in agreement. “I know. Who does that to a kid? Anyway, we were together for a while. Had kind of a life back then; nicest thing I'd ever had till this.”

“Were you his Daddy?”

“Yeah. He was a mess of a boy. I tried to take care of him; couldn't fix him though. He had his issues, and I had mine. Had to walk away before I started beatin' on his junkie friends or caught something even Gideon couldn't cure. Acted like it was no big deal, turnin' my back on him. When I saw him again we couldn't be together, but he still – don't know why - he still loved me.” Mick got choked up. “He got killed. If he hadn't maybe we coulda tried again. Things woulda been different. I never told him how important he was to me.” He paused again, fighting back the tears burning his eyes. “Didn't think I'd ever have anyone like that ever again. Never thought someone like you would need, or want, me to be your Daddy. You're important to me. Don't wanna lose you.”

“You won't,” Ray promised. “Be nice if you'd stop trying to push me away.”

“I'll try, Ray. Look, don't get mad, but I found your old friend, Geneava. Sent her a couple emails.”  
Ray's head snapped up. “What?”

“I had Zari track her down. I didn't tell her much. Asked if she remembered you.  Thought it might help if you could talk to her. She said she'd like that.” Mick handed Ray his tablet. “I introduced myself and kind of explained my problem. Didn't tell her anything personal about you. She had an idea. Might be something that works for both of us.”

 


	5. Three's either a crowd or a party

Through a series of e-mails, Geneava confirmed that not only did she remember fondly, but she'd love to see him.  Ray knocked on the door of house where Geneava, Roman, and their four children lived with more trepidation than when he'd picked out sex toys from the catalog Mick had.  Roman opened the door and waved them in. “Ray, long time no see.” Geneava made them lemonade and the sat on the back deck catching up. It turned out Geneava was taking a sabbatical from professional domination while her children were growing up. “Still has one very happy client though,” Roman joked.

“So, your boyfriend is a _unique_ individual,” Geneava commented cooly.  

“That he is," Ray agreed.  "I'm kinda nuts about him."  


“It's obvious from his emails that he cares about you,” Roman said with a smile. “Geneava's always had a bit of a mother hen complex when it comes to her male subs. And I think she's gotten just a little judgemental living out here in the suburbs. You'd think a boy on a motorcycle had just come to pick you up for your first date.” 

Geneava sighed.  “I've only ever wanted you to be happy, Ray. And if this man makes you happy that's wonderful. He made it sound like it's been a bit of a bumpy road for the two of you.”

“Unfortunately. He says he's not trying to push me away; that he just wants me to be satisfied. I understand that. I honestly can't imagine being with someone else.”

Roman smiled. “You know your own heart.”

Ray was grateful Roman was there to be a sounding board. “Exactly. I've just come to terms with my sexuality and need to serve. Polyamory is a bit much.”

“Ahh, but there is a difference between polyamory and non-monogamy,” Geneava explained. “Ray, what if a third person was introduced to the equation whose function was facilitating greater intimacy between you and Mick?”

“I'm already seeing a therapist,” he said.

“I mean a sort of surrogate – someone who could help Mick be the best Daddy he can be, while fulfilling your needs when he is experiencing periods where he has little to no libido.”

Ray's brow furrowed. “I still don't want another man touching me like Mick does – or would if he could.”

Roman snapped his fingers. “What about a woman? Oh! I know just the person.  She's great with couples.”

xxx

To Ray's surprise, Dr. Sharpe supported the idea.  He and Mick agreed to meet one of Geneava's former apprentices. They booked a room in a hotel for their first meeting since they couldn't very well have anyone on the Waverider and Ray felt Denny's was a tad informal for discussions of dominance and submission.

“This is weird,” Ray proclaimed as he paced the length of the suite. “I feel like a spy, or a crime boss, about to have a clandestine meeting. Did we sweep the room for bugs?”

“Mobsters don't meet in places this nice,” Mick said almost regretfully. “By the way, I hope you have a way to pay for this because I'm raiding the minibar.”

“It's covered by the bank of Sydney,” Ray proclaimed, showing off the credit card he'd taken out in his brother's name. Mick seemed shocked. Ray shrugged. “That's what he gets for putting fire crackers in my G.I. Joe troop carrier when we were eleven. That and not changing his passwords ever.”

“Remind me which of you is the evil twin?”

There was a knock at the door, and Mick opened it to welcome a bouncy chestnut-haired woman who, despite wearing two inch stiletto heels, was still a head shorter than him. “Hi, I'm Karen. You must be Mick.” She made a beeline for Ray. “You have to be Ray. Geneava wasn't kidding. You are freakin' adorable!”

Mick tossed back the whiskey in his glass and went back to the bar for another. Karen dropped her messenger bag on the coffee table and made herself comfortable on the love seat next to Ray. “Now then. Let's get to know each other before we decide who's sticking what in whom. Say Mick, I'd love a gin & tonic.” He scowled, but fixed her the drink. Karen giggled. “Ooh so tough. I like it. Bet he growls like a big ol' bear.” Ray bit his lip to keep from laughing. Karen went right on talking. “I brought the questionnaires and number two pencils. Assuming we all agree on scene limitations, safe words, who buys breakfast after, and so on we can schedule our first _date_.” 

Ray stopped her. “Hold up. I'm confused.”

“That's bound to happen, hun, as fast as I talk.” Karen teased and sipped her drink.

“Are you a pro dom?”

Karen pursed her lips. “My business card says CPA, and I prefer think of myself as semi-pro. Geneava gave me the bare bones of the situation and said it sounded like something I'd be into. I'm actually a switch. Sometimes I'm a bad girl who needs a strong hand to teach me a lesson.” She winked at Mick. “And sometimes I want to tease naughty boys and teach them how to behave.” She waggled her eyebrows at Ray, who blushed in spite of himself.

Surprisingly, it didn't take very long for the three of them to come to an agreement. Dates would be arranged by Ray. Mick would always be present, and participate as much as he felt comfortable. Toys would be supplied by Mick, and Karen would spend some time instructing Mick on how to push Ray's boundaries as well as the basics of discipline. They agreed on a limit of one drink before a scene, and if Mick wasn't participating he had to keep the volume on the television low because it distracted Ray. “And that's that, darlings. Shall I skedaddle and leave you two to your own devices or are we going to do something about the fact that you've both been staring at my tits for the last hour?”

Laughter rumbled deep in Mick's chest. “One thing I _can_ do is look. Try stoppin' me. Ray probably wants to jizz all over 'em.”

“Miiiick,” Ray protested.

“You do though, don't you, sweetie?” Karen hooked her right leg over the loveseat and started hiking up her skirt. “Good boys get treats when they earn them.”

Ray was almost panting as he ran his hands up her legs. “Omigosh, yes. Yes, Ma'am. Wait! Is this okay with you, Daddy?”

Mick grunted. “Make it good, boy.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

 

 


	6. Punishment and Playtime

Nate and Wally entered the library unaware that it was already occupied. Mick was sitting in an armchair, reading a book called Mindfulness for Dummies. He looked fairly relaxed with his feet propped up on Ray.

“Whoa,” was all Wally could manage, while Nate contributed a gurgling sound. Ray was on the floor resting on his knees and forearms acting as a foot rest for Mick's boots.

“Ray?” Nate was hoping someone would elaborate. “Mick?”.

Mick looked up from his book. “We can't all run off to the Tibet. Some of us have to come up with our own meditative exercises.”

“This ways Ray's idea?” Wally asked. Ray looked at them and rolled his eyes.

Mick huffed. “Furniture don't talk. But it can be rearranged.” He thumped the heel of his left foot on the small of Ray's back. Ray rose to his feet and followed Mick down the hall. He was scowling as they got settled in Mick's room. “Don't pout at me. I told you I could be real imaginative when it comes to punishment. Doesn't have to be painful.” Ray sighed and put his head down as the lecture continued. “You're not on a schedule any more. Coulda just said you didn't feel like it that morning. There was no need to lie to me. But you came clean so you keep quiet for another ten minutes and I'll take the boots off.” Ray closed his eyes and let his mind drift.

Xxx

Their first official date night with Karen went off without a hitch, but as the second approached Ray became increasingly agitated; ever since he had been informed that the night's activities would revolve around his “fine ass”. Mick had to drag him out of the bathroom the third time he went to check everything was clean enough. “Would you quit? I gotta piss.”

“I told you iced tea was going to go through you just as fast as beer.”

“Don't get snippy with me, boy.”

“Sorry Daddy. I've never given myself an enema before.”

“You followed the directions, right?”

“Yeah.”

“I told you no one's going to die if there's a little bit of...”

“Don't say it!”

Ray's ears were saved by Karen's entrance. “Whoa, everybody calm down. There's so much tension in this room, _my_ asshole is slamming shut. Ray, relax, that's an order. Mick, your fly's down. Also, you better have washed your hands.” Mick pivoted and turned the sink on again.

Karen prattled on about traffic and the stress of the upcoming tax season, which sufficiently occupied Ray's mind as he was positioned on his stomach at the edge of the king-sized bed. He agreed to the use a spreader bar to keep his legs apart, and by necessity was already completely nude. Mick sat on the bed where he could watch Ray's face, and hold his arms if need be. Karen stripped down to her underwear and began by gently massaging Ray's back. “You're safe here with us,” she reminded him. “We want you to feel good. You gonna let us do that?”

“Uh-huh.”

“If something hurts you let us know right away. Use your safeword if you need to. We won't be upset or disappointed in you. We'll stop right away and do something else tonight.” Mick lifted Ray's chin a bit.

“You got that?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

Continuing to stroke his legs, Karen knelt on a pillow at the foot of the bed. She kneaded his buttocks slowly before using her nails to scratch lightly.

Parting his cheeks, she blew a stream of air over his crack. “Aw, Ray you're so cute and pink back here. Mick, you seen this shy guy?” Ray writhed as Mick chuckled.

“Caught a glimpse. Like you said – shy.”

“Let me introduce myself.” Karen ran the pads of two fingers slowly from the curve of his buttocks to his perineum, brushing the tender flesh in between. Ray's breath quickened and his cock swelled. He closed his eyes and repeated inwardly that he was in a safe place with people who cared for him. He heard the snap of a bottle cap and then felt cold gel on his skin. It warmed quickly as Karen spread it around. She rubbed the ridged flesh in tight circles, dipping her finger tip into his opening. “Hmm,” he moaned lightly. Mick squeezed his shoulders and ruffled his hair.

There were plenty of soothing touches as Karen inserted a finger. Ray's body accepted the minor intrusion and he was grateful for the friction against his front as his hips mirrored the in and out movement. “Careful now,” Karen cautioned. “We want you to feel good, but don't go too far.”

“Y-yes, Ma'am.”

A second finger was added, but the burn was tolerable. Then Karen did something with her fingers and there was a rush of warmth from within. Ray gasped and looked up at Mick. “There ya go,” Mick said. “Ray's butt, meet Karen.” Ray screwed his eyes up tight and waited for it to get more difficult. Seeing him tense up, Karen laid a hand on the small of his back. “That's as far in as I'm going today, hun.”

“Wait until you get Mick's thick fingers in here, sweetie. Those are gonna feel real good; stretch your sweet little hole. Mmm, think I'll give you a kiss.” Before he realized what she meant, Ray felt something wet between his cheeks.

“Ahh!” He jerked forward and his hands came off the bed. Mick captured his arms.

“Oh no ya don't,” he warned, crossing Ray's wrists and holding them in his lap. Ray tried to pull away.

“No, no, no,” he howled. “Why are you – why would you want to do that?”

Karen giggled and licked his opening again. She removed her fingers momentarily and replaced them with her tongue, darting it in and out. Ray had never been aroused and upset at the same time. “Dooon't. It's not right.”

“Says who?” Mick asked him pointedly. “Told ya we were gonna get acquainted with your hole eventually.”

“Perfect lil' pucker,” Karen added when she pulled back to take a breath.

“It's so dirty,” Ray protested.

“Not with as much as you rinsed it out,” Mick reminded him.

“Okay maybe not literally, but again, why?”

“Cuz it makes you wiggle,” Karen admitted before stabbing the tip of her tongue inside him again. She applied more lubricant to her fingers and re-inserted them. Despite his fussing, Ray continued frantically rutting against the mattress and backing up onto Karen's fingers and tongue. His shoulders began to tremble. “I think I'm gonna,” he barked.

“S'okay, boy, let go.” Once Mick had given permission Ray's whole body went stiff for close to ten seconds and then he collapsed in silence. Karen and Mick flipped him onto his back so Mick could pull him close for cuddles. Karen tugged his wilting cock a few times, making him kick and curse.

Ray rubbed his face against Mick's stomach. “I-I'm not bad,” he murmured. “You made me. You made me be dirty. It's not my fault.”

Karen removed the spreader bar and kissed Ray's thighs. “Yup. We made you cum. You were so brave to let us.”

“Like the good boy you are,” Mick whispered. “My good boy.” Ray clung to him until he began to doze off.

 

Mick extricated himself from Ray so the exhausted man could burrow under the sheets and get comfortable. He moved to a chair beside the bed and leered Karen, who was slightly glassy-eyed. “Somethin' I can do you for you?” She bit her lip. Mick smirked. “Wanna feel my thick fingers?” Karen nodded and peeled off her panties. Mick patted his lap. “Have a seat.” Karen threw herself at him and pulled his hand between her thighs.

“Don't stop unless I bite you,” she hissed.

Xxx

In time Ray was able to taper off the anti-depressants. He was pleased to find that he was able to talk himself down in most situations where anxiety reared it's ugly head. He remained rather modest around the team, knowing that behind closed doors he could show off his body to an appreciative audience of one – sometimes two.

Mick acknowledged that they were a couple, whether he was nailing Ray regularly or not. A variety of toys were incorporated into Daddy/boy playtime. Mick pronounced the sight of Ray, gagged and drooling while he was teased with a lubed up silicone sleeve worthy of PornHub Premium.

There were weeks where Mick's private interactions with Ray were at most mildly affectionate. After a month-long stretch of sleeping alone Ray was starting to feel a bit lonely. A date night with Karen was scheduled, but it wasn't possible to get away from the Waverider just then.  Ray returned from breakfast to find a red canvas bag sitting on his bed. It had Frederick's of Hollywood embroidered in one corner. Inside was a pink baby doll nightie. There was a note that said “Look pretty for me tonight.” While he pondered what Mick had planned Ray reached back into the bag and found a piece of cotton that looked more like a tangle of thread than a garment. It took three tries, but he finally figured out that it was a thong. The front had a panel through which he was supposed to let _it_ all hang out. Ray checked himself out in the mirror and decided some grooming was needed. Once he re-dressed, he knocked on Nate's door. “Hey, this is clearly out of the blue, but, uh, manscaping. Do I start with scissors or go right to shaving?”

Nate's eyebrows arched, but without a word he opened a drawer and handed Ray a box with a personal groomer inside. “Oh, I can just ask Gideon to fabricate one for me.” Then he noticed that the box was unopened. “Thanks, I guess. I'm a little concerned that you just happened to have one on hand. It doesn't seem like something you'd need to keep a backup. Unless you somehow suspected I would need one someday. Or - you know what, I'll just go now. Thank you.” Nate winked and gave him a double thumbs up with finger guns. Ray wondered it Nate was high again.

Xxx

“Evening sexy.” Mick found Ray stretched out on the couch in their place reading. Ray immediately hopped up like a pet that knows he's not supposed to be on the furniture and knelt on the mat, assuming a presentation pose. “Good boy.” Ray kept his chin up but let his eyes go to the bag Mick was carrying. “You'll see what I brought soon enough. I wanna take a look at you first. You like my presents?”

Ray smiled. “Yes. Thank you, Daddy.” Mick took off his shirt, and changed into a new pair of skin tight gloves. He was wearing ripped jeans, knee-high boots and a white tank. Ray's nostrils flared and he made a purring sound to indicate his approval of the ensemble. “Thought this'd get you goin'. You think Daddy don't pay attention to what revs his boy's engine?” He did a slow circle around Ray, taking in the sight of his boy looking very pretty in pink. “Got somethin' else for you. Two somethings actually.”

Mick fished a pair of rubber coated metal clips joined with a thin chain from his pocket. He dangled them in front of Ray's face. Ray immediately began to shrink and twist his body away from Mick. “Daddy, no,” he groaned.

“Hush baby. You can do it. I know you can. Five minutes, that's all.” Ray hung his head down, accepting his fate. Mick pinched and pulled on Ray's nipples through the sheer fabric of the nightie until they could be clamped.

Ray was quiet for the first minute, but then began to babble. “I can't,” he insisted. “It hurts, Daddy. Please make it stop.”

“You're doing fine. I know it hurts. Look how hard that gets you.”  They could both see his erection pushing against the nylon, making damp smears.

“Please, Daddy. Can I touch it?”

“Not yet. Three minutes. You know, Gideon said I'm not doin' too bad. Let me risk a pill today. If you're a good boy and do as you're told, you can suck me.” Ray's breath came in halting gasps.

“Wanna suck your cock, Daddy; make you feel so good.”

“Believe me. I've been dreamin' about your slut mouth. There you go, baby. Five minutes.” Mick removed the clamps and then wrapped his arms around Ray, running his hands all across Ray's chest so that he tried to struggle out of Mick's grasp. “Time for the next part.” Mick grabbed the bag he'd brought with him and drew out a translucent pink dildo. Ray whined and leaned back to hide his rump. “Hush, baby boy. I know you've been working with the plug set we got. You like those, right?”

Ray's cheeks flushed. “Yes, Daddy. I like they way the feel in my bottom. But that's bigger.”

Mick kissed the top of his head. “It's not even six inches. You're ready. You're gonna ride it for me and I'm gonna fuck your face.” The low moan that escaped Ray's lips left no doubt how he felt about that proposition.

Mick had Ray move to the couch, handed him a bottle of lubricant and watched as he prepared himself without hesitation. “God I love watching you finger your own ass,” Mick confessed. He pushed the heel of his hand hard against his crotch, pleased to feel his own hardness straining against the denim. “Now work it in.” Ray pulled his legs up higher and popped the head of the dildo inside himself. He sunk it in deeper slowly while Mick unzipped his jeans and hauled out his cock. Ray eyed him hungrily.

“Never seen you so hard, Daddy."

Mick stepped close enough that Ray could get his lips around the tip. “Thinkin' about how good it'll feel in your boy pussy? Soon enough. For now you ride that fake dick.” Ray raised up and lowered himself slowly. He was shaky, but as Mick had promised, it wasn't larger than any other toy he'd played with recently and it fit inside him easily. He reached for Mick, pulling him by the hips so that he could suck his Daddy's cock properly. It turned out that Ray's vaunted fellatio skills were not just cheap talk. In no time Mick was thrusting into his lover's mouth with abandon. “Gonna cum down your throat, boy,” he warned. Ray gripped Mick's ass and leaned in until his nose was buried in wiry curls. He swallowed dutifully and pulled off only when Mick tugged at his hair.

Ray was a sight, sweaty and red-faced with jizz on his chin; eyes heavy lidded with arousal. Mick's knees buckled and he half fell on top of Ray. “Don't you dare come yet, boy. Soon as I can breathe again I'm gonna fuck you good.” Ray kissed him passionately and rocked back onto the dildo in anticipation.

 


	7. Understanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one x indicates a change in point of view

It was date night and Mick had arrived late. The distinctive sounds of a spanking in progress were coming from behind the couch. There Mick observed Ray, draped over an ottoman, with a very rosy backside. “What'd he do?”

Ray sniffed angrily as Karen took a drink of water. “Someone has a smart mouth today. First he insulted my shirt and then he insinuated that I did not have the authority to punish him for his sass.”

Mick then noticed that Karen was wearing a t-shirt with a familiar motif; a star on the chest with dark red and blue striping. On the back it said, “Everyone loves a man of steel”, and below that was the image Nate in his costume. Mick shook his head. “Didn't know they were sellin' those outside Central City.”

“Yeah a friend sent it to me after forwarding me the You Tube videos. He's dreamy.” Ray gave her a dirty look and Karen resumed paddling. Ray's hoarse shouts were somewhat muffled by the ball gag.

Mick shook his head. “Aww, is the mean lady beatin' your ass? Shoulda listened then. I texted you that I'd be comin' along. Texted her to start without me.”

“Sawwy,” Ray moaned pitifully. Karen gave him a couple extra smacks for good measure and then took off the gag.

“Sit on the floor,” she ordered. Ray winced at the scratchiness of the carpet on his oversensitive flesh. Mick patted him on the head.

“Now make it up to her.”

_x_

Ray lay on his back, his cock trapped inside five steel rings known as the gates of hell, while Karen sat on his chest and tickled his balls with a feather. Mick was watching the Monday Night Football pre-game show and enjoying a beer. Every so often then he'd glance back, snort, and snap a picture with his phone. Ray was clearly trying to remain motionless to spare himself further discomfort but Karen tempted him by arching her back so that he could almost touch his tongue to her labia and then shifting just out of reach. Painfully hard and unable to touch or taste his tormentor, Ray was reduced to begging. “Please, Ma'am. Please stop. I'll do anything you want. Just take this off. I swear I'll be good. I'll be so good for you.”

Karen hopped off and turned to face him. “You want me to do something with this?” She ran her finger around the dark purple tip of his penis.

  
“Yeessss. Ah please.”

“What if I want to ride you?” Ray tried to think. It was difficult. Not a lot of blood was going _to_ his brain. 

“If that's what you want, Ma'am. And Daddy says it's okay.”

Karen grinned wolfishly. “Whatta ya say Mick? Can I ride your boy's pretty cock?”

Mick considered it. “He don't come till you do.”

Ray gave his consent and as soon as a condom was slipped on Karen proceeded to treat him like a very realistic sex doll. She whooped like a bronco buster. It took every ounce of his control to obey Mick's command. His vision got blurry and suddenly everything was pretty all right. He was dimly aware that Karen was orgasming atop him. She looked beautiful. He remembered being under Kendra, but it had never been like this with her; like he was the center of the universe. Time slowed down. Karen got off and then called for Mick. Or was it him saying Mick's name? He wasn't sure. But as soon as she freed his cock he convulsed, grasping at Mick's arms. The room and everything around him melted away and there was nothing but bliss. He felt wetness on his cheeks and then realized he was crying.

_X_

Mick had never heard somebody make that sound, and he wasn't sure what it meant. One minute there were normal sex sounds and then this wail came from Ray. It ended in a strange warble and Karen was calling for him. He knew Ray needed him, but didn't know how to help. Karen directed him to get down on the floor and let Ray clutch him tightly.

“His brain's taken a powder,” she explained. “He's flying right now. We just stay close and keep him safe until he lands.”

“What the hell did you do?” Mick demanded.

“Sent him on an endorphin-fueled trip to subspace. He'll be fine.  Might talk a little crazy.”

As predicted, Ray did try to talk. “I love you, Mick,” he sobbed. “I loved you before I knew I _could_ love you. You set me free, because you love me. I can see that now. You brought me here – helped me find Karen – because you wanted me to have this. You gave me this too.”

Mick was touched and confused all at once. “Course I love ya. Why are you crying?”

“I don't know,” Ray admitted and then started laughing. “Don't care either. Just hold me, Daddy.”

“Not lettin' you go, my beautiful boy. Holdin' on tight.”

 

_Several weeks later_

 

“Where's the wizard hang out?” Nate asked. Everyone on the team had seen ghosts and demons, but getting used to the day-to-day influence of magic wasn't an easy task.

Sara smiled. “Constantine said to check out a leather bar called Studs.”

Zari snickered. “Subtle. Where's Mick? He usually handles these recon missions.”

Wally looked surprised. “How many gay bars do you guys end up in?”

Sara looked wistful. “More than a few, and Rory's always game to check out a place he can get booze. According to his note he's running a personal errand.” In actuality Mick had scrawled BRB on a donut box and taken the jump ship, but Sara got filled in the blanks.

“I can do it,” Ray offered. “I'm sure I can be suitably distracting while Wally zips around to see if Mister E is in a back room or something.”

Sara approved. “Suit up.”

 

Nate helped Ray choose an outfit and was clearly giddy when he presented Ray wearing ripped acid washed jeans, white high tops, and a t-shirt that said “Daddy's Boy” across the front. “Well?” Sara and Zari were speechless. Wally just shook his head.

Sara tried to be kind. “You heard the part about leather right?”

Ray rolled his eyes. “Yes, I did. I'll look really out of place dressed like this. With all eyes on me Wally won't have any problem snooping around.”

Zari cleared her throat. “That can work,” she acknowledged. Nate whispered for Gideon to take a picture and then assured his friend that he looked awesome.

Ray entered the bar, ducking his head down nervously. He approached the bar and ordered a light beer. Heads started turning immediately. The bartender leaned in. “Are you sure you're in the right place, Dude?”

Ray shrugged. “Not entirely.  My friend told me to meet him here. Since he's nowhere to be seen and I'm clearly under dressed, I'm starting to suspect I may have been stood up. Might as well have a beer before I slink off. Hey that's a cool hat.” Ray complimented the mustachioed man on the stool next to him. Word of the poor guy pranked by his supposed friend made it around the bar.  Patrons shook their heads and there was some stifled laughter. “Suppose I make it easy,” Ray said ruefully. “I'm pretty new at this and none of my friends understand. Wish I was as confident as you guys.” He drank his beer and started to draw patterns on the bar with his finger.

A guy in his mid-20s came up and passed him the bowl of peanuts. “It's okay, man. It's not easy being new. I came out this year, but I'm lucky cuz I worked with Steve over there.” He jerked a thumb over his shoulder at a barrel-chested man clad from head to toe in black leather. "I'm Ben.  Hey, you were confident enough to go out and meet somebody." 

“Came to some realizations recently. Decided I was done pretending to be something I didn't believe in any more.”

“Good for you,” remarked the bartender. “Always better to be true to yourself.”

“That's what I decided,” Ray agreed. “Now if I can just figure out how to do it without making an ass of myself that'd be great.”

Ben shook his head. “Don't be too hard on yourself. Nobody falls out of the closet knowing all there is about being gay.”

“I didn't think I'd ever fit in anywhere. But I'd really like this shirt to be more than wishful thinking. Maybe at my age there's no point in trying.”

Steve came up to chat and signaled the bartender to bring Ray another beer. “That's not true. It was ages before I found my Daddy. I'm still his boy.” He waved to a charming white-haired gentlemen in a leather vest with _Sadist_ tattooed on his bicep.

Ray was genuinely touched. “Wow. Thanks. Didn't mean to spill my guts. I'm not sure my friends will get it, you know? I don't want to bother everybody with my dumb questions. Not sure anyone would want to spend the time to teach me everything.”

Ray tapped on the bar three times quickly, signalling Wally to begin his search. The gruff looking man next to him with the moustache and the cool hat spoke up. “That's what Daddies do. Teach a boy his place, help him grow, keep him safe.”

Ray saw the door open and beside the blur that was Kid Flash there was a familiar figure in the doorway. Ray's heart swelled. “Hey Mick! You came.”

Mick ambled over and looked Ray up and down. “Can't let you outta my sight. You let Nate dress you?” 

“Yeah, looks dumb right?”

“Looks okay on you.” He took Ray's beer and finished it before addressing the guys surrounding him. “Thanks for keepin' an eye on him fellas. You know how new boys are.”

There was a murmur of agreement from the crowd. “C'mon, Haircut. Let's go home.” He slung a possessive arm around Ray's waist and walked out. 

 

“Somethin you guys wanna tell us?” Sara asked when the Waverider entered the temporal zone. 

“Nope,” Mick replied easily and sauntered off. 

Ray shuffled his feet. “Yeah, well, I'm bisexual so there's that. And I'm in a relationship with a man who isn't  _out_.  And we have an understanding if you will, with a woman. And that's all. Oh, and I'm keeping this shirt. Good night.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope it the thought of Ray Palmer in a bondage harness sparks your imagination as much as it did mine.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 will have shorter chapters and posting will be slower. Have some thinking to do about the endpoint.


End file.
